


Fated

by Created_by_teen_fury



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Created_by_teen_fury/pseuds/Created_by_teen_fury
Summary: Bella Nyx has never really liked the idea of soulmates. She always seemed to be on the run so it never really mattered before. But when she’s faced with the hero, Nightwing, her views are tested.





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> There is a a black mark on your body where you will first come into contact with your soulmate. Once you touch it becomes the color of your soulmate’s eyes.
> 
> This is originally from my tumblr account  
> @created-by-teen-fury. If you want to learn more about Bella, along with my other OCs there is more about her on my blog. Also some other stories that haven’t made their way here.

The topic of soulmates has always sparked something inside of Bella. She watched as people passed by, holding on to someone, bodies pressed closely together. Some would describe the soulmate system as a blessing. Bella viewed it as a curse. She stared down at the black smudge plastered on her right foot. As she grew, her hatred for the mark did too. She couldn’t have a soulmate. She didn’t need one.

Letting out a huff, she pulled her sock back over her foot followed by her last boot. She tied the laces before standing up. She stood in front of a window, covered in grime much like the city itself. Out of all the places she’s ventured too, Gotham had to be the worst. It seemed to have a cloud of dread looming over it all time. Something she could relate too.

The fleeting rain storm made the city feel colder than it should. The November wind whipped against her skin, not helping the shivers that ran up her spine. Her mask was pulled over her mouth giving the lower half of her face a sense of warmth despite the damp fabric. The skyscrapers above her made her placement on the apartment building roof feel minuscule. With bated breath she jump from the building. Shadows formed around her, covering her small form. The next instant she was gone, reappearing on a different roof. A block away from the last.

She continued this, retreating deeper into the city. She landed on her next roof. It was higher than the rest of the buildings around her, but didn’t even come close to most of the buildings painting the skyline. She reached into her jacket’s inside pocket and pulled out a worn leather notebook. She flipped open to a page and began scribbling down words, but a voice stopped her.

“You know, you sure make it hard for a guy to follow you.”

She reacted quickly. She unsheathed a knife and swung around, the knife flying towards the figure behind her. He caught it mid-air.

“Nice reflexes I see. You want to see who has a faster reaction time?” He had a smirk painted across his face. His eyes were hidden behind a domino mask, but Bella could imagine they were bright with mirth. 

Her eyes remained trained on the figure, fingers stretching to grab the next knife in her holster. The man shrugged, “The silent type huh? Way to suck all the fun out of it.” He lunged at her, quick and swiftly. Bella almost didn’t see it coming, but was able to phase through his attack last second, causing the man to stumble towards the edge of the roof, “I stand corrected.” Reaching for his right thigh he retrieved two sticks. The glowed blue in the moonlight as he took a defensive stance, “Care to tell me what a meta human like you is doing snooping around Gotham?”

Her eyes narrowed. Gripping her knife she spoke lowly, a light tone of annoyance laced in it, “I’m not a meta…” 

“Oh she speaks!” His smirk grew wider. He was closer now enabling her to spot a black smudge underneath the left side of neck, close to his chin. A tan substance laid over top of it, making it less noticeable. Almost like he had applied makeup to cover up his soul mark. “Now sweetheart, I kinda got a city to protect so if we can end this quickly that would be preferable.”

She grimaced. Part of her wanted to to flee, stay away from trouble, but her mind yelled at her to stay. The man, who she finally recognized as Nightwing, stood in front of her journal. She couldn’t leave without it. Her attack was rushed, sloppy almost. She fired two knives at once, hoping they’d lodge into his shoulder. He dodge them with a flip, kicking the journal with him. 

“Something important in there?” Nightwing’s voice dripped with a teasing tone which only infuriated Bella more

He didn’t get answer. Instead he watched as she disappeared. He was caught off guard seeing as his opponent vanished into thin air. His stance dropped slightly, mouth agape. Bella smirked to herself. Taking advantage of this window of opportunity she lifted her right foot and landed a hooked kick to Nightwing’s jaw.

She smirked as she appeared once again in front of the man who was clutching his jaw. Her victory was short lived as she soon felt a burning sensation shoot through her foot. She fell to the ground, hissing in pain as she ripped off her boot hoping to find the culprit. She gasped when she made contact with her soulmate mark. What was once a black smudge had turned into a glowing blue stain. 

Her head whipped to Nightwing who was in a similar state to her. His hands had smeared off the makeup covering his jaw, revealing a deep purple mark. He was looking into a puddle staring at this new development. His face read confusion, but slowly a grin started to spread across his features. “You… You’re..” His words caught in his throat as turned to face Bella, expecting a similar reaction, but instead he was met with terror filled eyes. 

He reached out to her, but she scrambled to stand up. Running to the edge of the building she flung herself off the edge. “Wait! Come back!” He followed to the edge only to be greeted with the last of the shadows surrounding her retreating form. He was left staring into the streets of Gotham below. The only thing left of his soulmate was a shoe, a sock, and a beaten up leather journal.  
————————  
It had been two days since the incident on the roof. Bella had planned on leaving Gotham, but a lack of journal kept her in her place. Instead she opted for pacing around an abandoned building in East End. She hadn’t left in fear of being once again caught by Nightwing. Not only was she running low on food, but she needed to move cities, but she couldn’t without her research, and it seems the only way to regain possession of her property would be to face her soulmate again, but Bella couldn’t bring herself to find him.

While Bella avoided him, pacing around a decrepit building, Dick spent his time scouring the city looking for his missing soulmate. He scanned every surveillance footage he was able to get his hands on, but still came up with nothing. 

“I don’t get it, Tim. Why would she run from me?” 

“Well, from what I hear it didn’t sound like you made a great first impression.” Tim sat at the batcomputer looking through security footage at his older brother’s request. Dick sighed running his fingers through his hair, “Did you get what she looked like?”

“Purple hair and eyes. Impossible to miss. Do you think she left the city?”

“Well judging from what’s in that journal I’d say no. It seems pretty important. What about her face? Any noticeable features that could help narrow down the search?”

Dick took in a deep breath through his nose, blowing it out before replying, “No she wore a mask that covered the majority of her face.” He ran a hand over his face before a thought came to mind, “She was short. Like extremely short. I was almost a foot taller than her!”

Tim nodded as he continued examining the footage. After a few minutes he stopped the video and zoomed in on a hooded figure entering a building, “There. Now it’s not 100% certain, but you can see a bit of purple hair peeking out of the hood. She also seems short enough to match your description. She was last seen in East End, closer to The Bowery.”

Dick release a breath of relief before ruffling his hair, “Thanks Timmy!” And with that Dick was off, clad in his Nightwing gear.  
——————  
Bella stood in front of the window, the rain beating against the pane. She fidgeted with her mask, which hung around her neck. She debated leaving, to go look for her lost property, but she still hesitated. 

“Someone looks conflicted,”

Her eyes grew wide as her head quickly snapped in the direction of the new voice. Her soulmate leaned against the door frame, a gentle smile gracing his features. His breath hitched when their eyes met. He took in the curves of her face, slowly getting lost. He regained his composure when a knife was lodged into the wall right by his ear. He stood straighter his hands out in front of him, “I don’t want to fight. I just came here to talk,” He took a step forward, which Bella countered with one back.

He froze under her glare. Taking a gulp he spoke again, “Please?” His fingers inched towards his mask, hoping to not to startle her into another attack. Slowly the edges of his mask were peeled from his face and dropped to the floor. “Just give me a few minutes then I’ll be out of your hair.”

Bella’s gaze faltered when met with his blue eyes. She nodded, dropping her defensive stance.

A smile pulled at his lips. Testing his luck he took a step forward. When she flinched back, Dick stopped in his tracks, not wanting to scare her, “So, you’re my soulmate?”

She nodded, eyes meeting the ground instead of the man in front of her.

Sensing he wasn’t making any progress he held out his hand to her, flashing her a shimmering smile, “Well Soulmate. I’m Dick Grayson. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Her eyes met his which soon fell to his soul mark, then his hand, and finally reglued themselves back to the floor. “You should leave.”

His stance faltered, “I… What?”

“You need to leave. I’m not supposed to have a soulmate.”

“Now that’s just nonsense. Everyone is supposed to have a soulmate. It’s fated!” He took another step towards her. This time she didn’t shy away. Instead her shoulder squared as she stared straight into his eyes.

“Fate’s a bitch. And often wrong.”

When he made his next advancement, she joined him, soon coming chest to chest. At this point they were both glaring, gaze sharp enough to kill. 

 

He took a breath, his eyes turning soft, “You’re running from something. Let me help you.”

She scoffed, “I understand that you think your some big hero that always saves the day! But face it pal. You can’t save everyone. Especially not me.”

His hand clenched around her small shoulder, the other arm coming around to wrap around her waist, “If I can’t save my own soulmate I shouldn’t be a hero at all!” 

“Great idea! Why don’t you hang up your cape today-”

He kissed her. Arms tightening their hold on her, attempting to keep her grounded. Bella’s fists clenched to his suit, her toes pushing herself closer to him. Dick smiled, creating a small gap between them. Their foreheads were pressed together, eyes closed. His nose rub against hers making Bella fight back a small smile.

“You really are a moron.”

A chuckle bubbles from his lips, his breath fanning over her, “I should probably be offended, but I’m just relieved you didn’t call me a dick.”

“The thought did occur, but I figure it was it was too easy.”

“So you have standards.” He smiled, eyes remaining shut. His hand traveled down her side to clasped behind her back, meeting his other, “Well what do you say Soulmate? Trust me with your secret identity?”

She bit back a laugh. One eye peaked open, “Don’t guys normally learn a girls name first before kissing her?” Her hands interlocked behind his neck successfully pulling him closer to her height.

“I was caught up in the moment! Can’t blame a guy for being dramatic,” Their eyes met and he felt his grin grow wider. His blues eyes twinkled with mischief has he pulled her closer, his grin morphing into a smirk, “And I’ll do it again if it convinces you to tell me your name.”

“Tempting… Though I think I’ll pass bird boy.” She broke away from him, a hand trailed down his side, lingering at his hip. She smirked and pulled her journal out of his pocket, “But in return for this, I guess I can give you my name.” She rolled her eyes at his shocked face and held out her hand like he did before, “Bella Nyx.” 

He grinned taking her hand. He placed a light kiss to her knuckles before tugging her closer. He spoke softly into her ear, “Pleasure to meet you Bella. Now what’s the chance you’d tell me what that journal’s all about?”

“Wow, are you this charming with all the ladies? Or am I just special?” She voice was laced with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes

“Just you gorgeous. Now back to my question,” He bent down to where his nose was able to reach the crook of her shoulder and nuzzles in.

“Now now bird brain. You haven’t gotten that far yet. Keep prying into my night life and I may just leave after all.”

His head rose, making eye contact with his soulmate once again, “What I’m hearing is that you’re staying? So that means I can take you to dinner tonight?”

Bella’s lip turned into a small smile as her fingers brushed over the purple mark on his jaw, “It seems so Dick. It seems so.”

This time, she was the one to kiss him.


End file.
